Yuuma Amano (The Magic Knight)
Yuuma Amano is the daughter of the Governor General, Azazel, the founder/leader of Grigori, and former Exorcist for the Vatican, Mizuki Amano. She possesses one of the Four Guardian Sacred Gears, Azure Dragon Spear, which is classified as a High-Tier Sacred Gear and carries the spirit of the Sacred Beast of China, the Azure Dragon, Qīnglóng. Appearance Yuuma is an almost otherworldly attractive young woman with a figure rivaling both Akeno and Rias; Azazel has stated a number of times that she takes more of her mother than himself and her attractive looks is due to her fallen angel blood. Yuuma has long back-length raven-colored hair with a golden bang and violet-colored eyes. Whenever in combat or during serious situations, she wears a black sleeveless jacket that has golden trimmings, a light gray-colored undershirt, dark-colored pants, and shoes. (These were personally made for her by members of the Science Divison of Grigori. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, like most girls she wears the customary female uniforms. Personality Yuuma is initially seen as an incredibly kind and generous young woman, along with having a slight motherly aura. As a child, she would help her mother around the house; whether it was cooking for cleaning. Despite the fact that she would hear both good and bad (mostly perverted) things about her father from her mother, Yuuma knew that he was a good person if her mother thought he was a good person that was the level of trust and love that she held for her mother. After her mother died, she was reserved for weeks before finally opening up to the people of Grigori. She deeply cares about her father, though she would normally scold him whenever he does something either reckless or very dangerous; she would punish him by hitting him on the head with a clipboard or ordering the other members of Grigori to band his Sacred Gear research and even taking away Shemhazai for five months. Yuuma has also shown to be very organized, as she acts as her father's assistant along with Shemhazai. Azazel even stated that out of anyone he would leave Grigori to either her or Shemhazai. She can also be described as being an adorable little sister by Vali (who won't admit it openly), Tobio, and Akeno. Although similar to her mother, Yuuma does display some hints of psychopathic tendencies (like her she does have this side of her under control...most of the time); due to her feelings for Lancelot, she is referred to as an Ultimate Yandere. At times when her psychopathic side gets out of control, even Azazel won't be able to stop her when she's like that and would be scared to even try. History For most of her childhood, Yuuma was raised by her mother Mizuki, a former warrior from the Church before leaving after finding out she was pregnant with her. She lived in a small house that was located in a small town along with her mother. During her time living with her mom, she had always told her both good and bad stories about what her father was like. Though she never told her about her days as an Exorcist nor about her father being a Fallen Angel. After she was enrolled in elementary school, Yuuma began to hear a very strange voice talking to her in her head and she would try and converse with it, but to no avail. One day, when she was coming back from school, at the age of eight she came back and found their house being attacked by Stray Devils. As she was walking into the house, she found her mother was holding her own against the Devils, while she was also fatally injured by one of their attacks. Due to the incident, Yuuma too shocked and frightened to even move an inch, but snapped out of it after hearing her mother ordering her to run. Though she was hesitant at first, she later ran away from the house with one of the Devils chased after separating from the others. After making it into the forest, the Devil began firing off a barrage of magic bullets with one of them hitting her arm. Before the rest of the attacks could reach her, her Sacred Gear activated and protected her from the attack. Since it was her first time activating her sacred gear, she wasn't able to maintain the barrier for long and the devil took the opportunity to attack. Before the devil could reach her, a spear of light was pierced through its body and killed it instantly. After seeing the devil being killed suddenly, Azazel had appeared standing next to her. Though worried about her mother she had hurried back to their house. Upon making it back to their house, she saw that her mother had killed the devils who broke in, but she was dying due to her injuries. Despite her injuries, she was still smiling since she was able to protect her little girl and Azazel later walked into the house. After seeing him, her mother smiled and told her the truth about everything that had happened to her being and former Exorcist and her father being a Fallen Angel. In her final breaths, she had told her that her father would be taking care of her from now on, with Yuuma begging her not to leave. When she finally passed away, Yuuma finally broke down and cried out. She later felt Azazel embracing her from behind and allowed her to cry her heart out, about how she felt like he didn't care enough to stay in her life after she was born, and how much she hated him. Soon after, she finally calmed down and Azazel explained his reasons why he wasn't there for her. After burying her mother, she began to live in the Grigori. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: ''' Being the daughter of the Governor General who founded Grigori, Yuuma was born was an already high-level of power far above that of most humans. After training in Grigori with not only her father but also Vali has pushed her strength to greater heights to the point where she gained her eighth fallen angel wings when she was fourteen. When combined with her the High-Tier Sacred Gear, which houses the sacred beast if the east, Yuuma becomes the Strongest Female Warrior in Grigori. She can fight on par with the descendants of the Four Great Satan, Katerea Leviathan. Azazel himself stated that if she could fully develop her abilities, then Yuuma will without a doubt become known as the Strongest Fallen Angel. '''Immense Light-Based Weapon: As a Fallen Angel-hybrid, Yuuma was trained with her father, Azazel in order to develop he light-based abilities. During her practice match with Irina, the ace couldn't match the experienced half-breed's light-based weapons. Master Spearwoman: Upon awakening her sacred gear, which was based around a spear, she began training to complete master it in its initial state. Through her training, she became well-versed in wielding polearm weaponry and can defend herself against attack from powerful opponents like the descendant of the original Leviathan. Due to further training with Tobio Ikuse, the Slash/Dog, she was capable of further polishing her spearmanship to even greater heights. Immense Combat Skill: Training with both Azazel and Vali since childhood has developed her skills in combat to the point where was known as one of the Top Fighters in Grigori. She could keep up with Vali, the possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus, Divine Dividing during several of their practice fights. And she has shown to be capable of holding her own against Katerea, an Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Speed: ' Yuuma has impressive amounts of speed, due to her training with Vali, she became capable of keeping up with him. She had soon gained speed that could be known as ''god-speed, capable of outpacing most High-Class Monsters. When her Balance Breaker, Sacred Armor is equipped she is capable of moving at the speed of lightning, which is 1/3 the speed of light. '''Immense Stamina: As explained by Azazel, Yuuma can maintain her Balance Breaker for two weeks without tiring. Stealth Expert: Yuuma can mask her presence, as explained by Azazel since she continued to stalk Lancelot without him noticing. Flight: Being a Half-Fallen Angel, she can fly using her ten black Fallen Angel wings. Equipment Azure Dragon Spear ( ): Yuuma's Sacred Gear and main weapon of choice. This is one of the Four Guardian, which carry the spirit of the Azure Dragon, the Guardian of the East, Qīnglóng, one of the four Guardian Sacred Beasts making it a High-Tier Sacred Gear. It takes the shape of an ornate azure spear with a sharp crystal blue blade. It has the ability to both generate/control azure-colored lightning; due to her mastery, she can summon lightning from the skies. *'Azure Dragon: Sacred Armor '( ): Is the Balance Breaker of the Azure Dragon Spear. This manifests a sleek blue dragon-themed armor with sky blue jewels matching her physical stature and adds the power of the Azure Dragon, Qīnglóng to herself, which results in an increase in Yuuma's power, abilities, defenses, and speed, which is increased to the point where she can move at lightning speed. Trivia *Yuuma's height: 164 cm. (5'4"). *Yuuma (夕麻), means "setting sun", in reference to when she was first born. **Her full name, in traditional order (Amano Yuuma), can be translated as "Heaven's Evening Daze", or phonetically Ama no Yuuma. *Yuuma is among 'Grigori's Top Fighters'. *Yuuma is listed of Vali's "wants to fight against" list. *Yuuma's character design is based off of both Su-Na-Lee and Kazuha Aoi from the Freezing series. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Grigori